Cruciatus
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Rose Weasley was happy, she was in love and had the best life possible! But something dark has finally come into light, and it's set to take revenge - darken everything in its path. All those years of peace is about to be disrupted. Pretenses revealed, trusts are broken, hearts are shattered, and the people you loved and thought you knew - you could have never been more wrong.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for The Apprentice Competition**

**Prompts: ****Word – Immortal**

**Quote – Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can.**

**Character – Rose Weasley**

**Genre – Horror **

**Genre – Drama**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp**

**Prompt15: ****Battered**

**Written for Fav-era Boot Camp**

**Prompt5: ****Cactus**

**Written for Pairing Set Boot Camp**

**Prompt2: ****Scorpius/Rose**

**Written for Boot-Quotes Boot Camp**

**Prompt1: ****Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can.**

**Written for the Greenhouses Competition**

**Prompt:**** Devil's Snare – Write about someone trapped in a seemingly hopeless situation**

**_Warning: Not particularly smut, but almost. _**

* * *

**Cruciatus**

**Chapter1: Captured**

_It isn't pretty, it isn't delicate, and it isn't safe. _

_No, it is not. _

_It has its thorns. _

_It protects itself. _

_It knows how to survive. _

_Yes, it does. _

_~Cruciatus_

Being a Weasley and being two Wizarding war heroes' daughter had never been easy for her. From the start, Rose Weasley had had to live up to the names of her parents and the expectations that came along with them. Her parents – Ron Weasley, he was funny and extremely brave and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) was the brightest witch of her age – both of them had helped to bring peace and defeat evil … And they still worked hard to keep it that way. She knew she could never compete with what they had done, or even come close to it. She wasn't stupid, she knew that – it was much too big a magnitude for her to imagine. But she didn't want to sit back and do nothing worthwhile, either. That was why she chose to become an Auror – to finally give her world something back, which was entirely her own. It was her time to prove that there was more to her than just the name which she had inherited. She wanted to be known as _Rose Weasley_, not just Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter.

At that moment – the moment when she had decided to choose it, it had seemed like a perfect idea. She had felt that she finally had a purpose in her life. Her parents, especially her mother, Hermione had been worried and made (or rather, forced) her to look into other helping professions, but Rose had been adamant. She was her parents' daughter after all. How could she simply not choose, what her heart wished her to? And once she set her mind onto anything, nobody could distract her from it.

She wasn't so sure about it now, especially not when she lay helpless on the cold floor unable to even move. She didn't know how much time had passed, but since her body seemed to have all but gone numb and stiff, she bet that she had been in that position for more than a couple of hours.

Her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied at the ankles. She could feel the dry rope that they had used cut into her wrists and ankles, forming a bloody cuff. As soon has she had been taken by them, they had made sure to strip her of her knife – which she kept for situations such as these. And when she had tried to fight, they had made sure to beat her enough – her face felt swollen from their punches, her lips were cut and mouth tasted of blood, her abdomen was slashed (it wasn't deep, but enough to cause her discomfort and pain.) Also, the pain in the side of her chest told her that maybe a rib or two had been broken, and her whole body ached.

She could still hear them scream curses at her, and their laughter at her torture, in her mind. It made her skin crawl with terror. But that wasn't the worst part – no, Rose lying worse than dead definitely wasn't the worst part.

It was her heart, it was her feelings, and it was her emotional ache.

The boy who she had known for almost whole of her life … the boy who she thought was her guardian angel was the one who she had grown to love. She had willingly given him her heart and she had fallen in love with him. Scorpius Malfoy wasn't the boy who was just her best friend despite their competitive nature. He had grown into the man of her dreams, her only love.

The only thing she could relate to him in that moment was – _traitor._

_Throughout her life, she had grown up doing things that were only expected from her. She was the best student in her class, she was bright and charming, she had great friends and family, and she was a perfect Weasley. _

_She had done _everything _that a Weasley should. Her life was perfect, or so she had thought. She didn't know that it didn't hold any real meaning, and that she lived for others rather than herself until her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy kissed her. _

_"Do you remember?" he asked her grinning cockily. _

_"Of course I do," she said, rolling her eyes. How could she forget her first kiss with him?_

_They were pressed against her apartment door, "You were _so _angry that I had pulled you against the wall," he chuckled. "It had been like this, hadn't it?"_

_"I was, wasn't I?" She asked rhetorically while smiling at the memory. "But you're holding me wrong," she whispered and placed his hand such that it was encircling her waist. "And you were much closer," she said breathily and pulled him to her by his neck. His pale pink lips were inches away from her. She could smell his breath … minty, just as usual. Her light blue eyes were focused on his Adam's apple; she noticed the nervous bob as he swallowed. _

_"You weren't so enthusiastic," he murmured, his other hand tracing her lips with the pad of his thumb. Rose loved it, feeling his callous touch against her soft lips. _

_"Mhmm…" She hummed against his touch, closing her eyes, and feeling enveloping her. _

_"Look at me Rose," Scorpius ordered huskily, his lips were brushing hers but he wasn't really kissing her, not yet. She opened her eyes and stared back into his grey ones. They were so clear and deep, she could go on staring in them forever. Rose prided herself – that every time she looked into his eyes, she could his soul. Because Scorpius' eyes did hold his soul … It was what that held her to him. _

_His eyes danced with jest, but the passion and intensity was present too. "You are such a tease," she told him, running her fingers across his taut abdomen through his cotton shirt. _

_"And you love it," he told her. Tilting his head, he brushed his lips against her neck. He traveled further up until he stopped just below her ear, and placed a gentle kiss. His lips lingered at that spot for long. _

_"I hate your coat," he whispered in her ear. His lips kissed her ear lobe and then she felt his teeth bite the top of her ear gently. Meanwhile, his hands played with her overcoat, they opened the front of it, and felt her body – The only thing that separating his hands and her bare skin was her silky dress – his hands stopped at her waist, massaging her sides over her dress. Scorpius' lips went down from her ear to her neck again. He placed few kisses repeatedly, until he started to suck on the very same spot with slight pressure. _

_Rose let out a whimper of pleasure, she knew he was right; she loved it when he was being a tease. "What are you –?" She asked when his grip around her loosened and he started to move away from her. _

_He was grinning like an idiot, his eyes playful. "Don't tease me too much, Mr. Malfoy," she huffed, playfully. _

_"I don't think the neighbors would like to find us naked against the door, Miss. Weasley,"_

_"I didn't realize that you cared," she said, cocking her right eyebrow. _

_He let out a moan and replied huskily, "Oh, I do love, I do."_

_A shiver passed down Rose's spine as she blushed when she heard him call her, 'love.' She felt so lucky to have him in her life! The effect that Scorpius had on her was utmost. She hadn't met anyone who made her feel like he did. She felt stupid that they had wasted the years in school, when they could have been so much more together. _

_She wanted him – no, she _needed_ him in her life. So much that it scared her. "Let's go in then," she whispered. _

_With trembling fingers, Rose opened her apartment door. She had a happy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and knew that that night was going to be one of the best nights of her life. _Scorpius would make sure of that_. She blushed deeper at the thought. _

_She removed her overcoat, while Scorpius took care of the lighting. Locking the door behind, she removed her heels and almost moaned at the relief. "Is this private enough for you?" she asked boldly, her hands on the back of her sleeveless knee length cocktail dress, ready to slip it off her body. _

_"Of course," Scorpius muttered, smiling tightly. _

_Rose watched him carefully, something was not right. "Are you – are you okay?" She asked, walking to him and cupping his cheek. His expression scared her – he wasn't smiling anymore, his eyes were hostile, and he looked _scared_? _

_"Scorp –" Before Rose could even speak out his name completely, a sudden noise filled her ears. Her head snapped across the living room, her hand immediately going for her wand – only, she didn't find it. _

_Her eyes took in strangers standing in her apartment; they were coming up closer to her and Scorpius. They all looked deadly, and were smiling – their wands were pointed at Scorpius and her. It was too sinister for Rose's liking. She wondered briefly if she had suddenly fainted and was dreaming. How else could she account for five men in her apartment, right? She swallowed hard, searching her body for her wand thinking of ways to overcome them. She felt grateful that she wasn't alone; with Scorpius by her side … The odds were almost in her favor. _

_"Looking for this?" Scorpius' almost hoarse voice brought her back to senses._

This is not a dream. I am awake. This is real. Very real!

_Her eyes focused on Scorpius again, he still looked back at her strangely. She looked at the object in his hand. _

_It was her wand. _

_"Yes," she replied, it was too low. Her eyes went back to his face. _Something is not right_, she thought. She couldn't point it out; she was so distracted by the expression on Scorpius' face that she almost didn't care about the strangers in her apartment. He was staring at her – not a muscle in his face showed any panic and surprise. _

_She realized what was wrong. It wasn't the room and it wasn't the men who were in it, ready to attack her. _

_It was her Scorpius. The way he just stood, almost relaxed but too hostile to be truly him. _

_His cold expression was the only thing she saw, as she succumbed to dark._

Traitor–_ was the last thought her mind her mind registered. _Betrayal_ – was the last feeling she felt. Even without knowing anything, she just knew. Scorpius' face had showed her that. _

_Blackness … Nothingness engulfed her. _

* * *

**AN: ****Okay, when I started writing this – I had no idea of where it would lead but knew that it's going to be a one-shot. And now, at the end of it, I know where it's going to lead and it definitely is not a one-shot. The plot is still building in my head, I have an idea of what's going to happen, I don't know how long the story will be but yeah. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Loved it? Hated it? Average? Lemme know. =)**


End file.
